


Fic: Savior

by cinderella81



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Reid is an abused slave, Morgan sees him one night bloody/bruised, and being beaten. So he buys Reid to save him from his abusive owner. Morgan takes him home to live with him. Reid is terrified, and quiet, at first but Morgan is kind and reassuring. After a while Reid begins to trust Morgan. They later, against all rules of their AU society, fall in love." Written for the Criminal Minds Kink Meme: IV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Savior

 

“Excuse me, sorry,” Derek Morgan said, carefully avoiding the other pedestrians and their leashed slaves as he made his way home from the gym.

“Watch where you’re going,” the man said gruffly, tugging hard on the leather leash connected to a slim man behind him. “Come, Boy!” He tugged hard and the boy fell to the ground in a heap, coughing as the leash cut off his air.

“Hey!” Morgan said, crouching down to check on the slave.

“Mind your own business,” the man said, tugging harder on the leash.

“Dude,” Morgan said. “You’re choking him.”

“So?” the man said. “Not your problem, the boy’s mine.”

Morgan looked down at the young man’s face and cringed. There were dark circles under his eyes, either from lack of sleep or bruising. He was covered in dirt and blood and he had a split lip and a cut across his cheekbone.

“You’re abusing him!” Morgan said, loud enough that a policeman standing nearby heard his exclamation.

“What’s all this?” the cop said.

“This man,” Morgan started.

“Foyet,” the man holding Spencer’s leash replied.

“Foyet,” Morgan said. “Is abusing his slave … look at him!”

The cop looked down at the slim man on the ground. “What’s your name?” he asked the man.

“Spencer,” the young man rasped out.

“Spencer, is this man abusing you?” the cop asked.

Spencer looked fearfully at Foyet. “Y-y-yes, sir,” he murmured.

Foyet growled and tugged at the leash, cutting off Spencer’s air. “You fucking cunt! You have yet to learn your place at my feet!” he screamed, tugging harder and harder at Spencer’s leash until Spencer’s face was blue.

“Enough!” Morgan yelled. He pulled his pocket knife out and sliced through the leash, rubbing Spencer’s back until the color returned to the young man’s face.

“Clearly you do not know how to care for your property,” the cop said, looking at Foyet. “I am confiscating your property … be thankful I do not confiscate your freedom.”

“Sir,” Morgan said, looking at the cop. “I’ll take care of him.”

The cop nodded. “Give me your information and I’ll send it to the SOA to update the slave’s owner information,” he said, jotting down the ID number on Spencer’s collar. He took Morgan’s card and gave Foyet a glare. “I’m putting a note in your file, your ownership rights will be suspended for three years for abuse of a slave.”

Foyet growled and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Spencer and Morgan alone with the cop.

“Take him home and make sure he’s okay,” the cop said. “You’ll get a letter from the SOA in a couple of days.”

Morgan nodded and looked down at his … property. “I’m Derek Morgan,” he murmured.

“Spencer … Spencer Reid,” Spencer replied softly, flinching when Morgan touched him.

“It’s okay,” Morgan murmured. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He lifted Spencer into his arms and quickly strode the few blocks to his apartment.

Spencer felt his heart pounding in his chest as the new man, his new owner, carried him through the streets. A new owner, another person to beat and berate him … telling him he was stupid, he was clumsy … that he had to sleep on the floor for being bad. He didn’t know if he could handle another owner like that …

Once inside his apartment, Derek carried Spencer right into the bathroom and set him on the sink.

“Stupid man … “ Derek muttered, wetting a washcloth with warm water and gently washing the blood and dirt from Spencer’s face.

“Sorry,” Spencer whispered.

Derek stopped and looked into Spencer’s eyes. “Not you,” he murmured. “That man … Foyet. He shouldn’t have done these things to you.” He wiped the rest of the dirt and blood from Spencer’s face and stared into the deep brown eyes. “I’m going to run you a bath, okay? Get this crap off you.”

“Yes, sir,” Spencer whispered.

“It’s not sir,” Derek said. “Morgan, or Derek is fine.” He turned and ran the bathwater.

“Yes, si-Morgan,” Spencer murmured.

Morgan turned the water off and turned back to Spencer. “All right, out of the clothes and into the tub,” he said.

Spencer carefully slid off the sink and started to undress, dropping his dirty clothes on the floor.

Morgan watched as skin was exposed, getting angrier and angrier as he saw the dark mottled bruises covering Spencer’s body. He stepped closer, offering his hand to help Spencer into the tub.

Spencer stepped back as Morgan stepped closer. It was a habit he couldn’t break … he was scared. The way Morgan behaved earlier showed he was caring, yet …

“I’m angry at your old owner,” Morgan said gently. “I’m not angry with you.”

“Okay … Morgan,” Spencer said. He didn’t take Morgan’s hand as he levered himself into the tub, hissing as the hot water hit his skin.

“Let me help you,” Morgan murmured.

“No,” Spencer said, sinking down in the water. “Don’t!”

“Okay, okay,” Morgan said, backing away slowly. “I’ll just get you some clothes, okay?”

Spencer blushed and nodded, knees pulled to his chest as he waited for his new owner to leave.

Morgan managed to find some sweats and a t-shirt for Spencer to wear. He was so angry at that man … treating a human that way. Slave or free, it didn’t matter - no person deserved to be beaten. He sat on the edge of his bed, listening intently for any sounds of distress in the bathroom.

Spencer soaked in the tub for nearly fort-five minutes, washing his hair and body twice to get rid of the grime and blood. “Si-Morgan?” he called as he climbed out of the tub and wrapped himself in a towel.

Morgan was off the bed and in the bathroom moments later. “Are you okay?” he said.

“Fine,” Spencer whispered, tugging the large towel tighter around himself. “Um … can I please have some clothes?”

“I need to see your injuries first,” Morgan said. “You might need to go to the hospital.”

“I’m fine, I promise,” Spencer replied. “My previous master has done much worse.”

“Still,” Morgan said. “Come into the bedroom and lay down on the bed.”

“Yes, si-Morgan,” Spencer whispered. He edged around Morgan carefully, avoiding eye contact as he made his way into the bedroom. He carefully laid the towel he was wearing on the bed and laid on it, face down.

Morgan stared down at Spencer’s skin, covered in bruises, some fresh, some healing. There were also scars from various whippings, some fresher than others. He clenched his fists and took a few deep breaths. “Roll over,” he murmured.

Spencer blushed bright red, but did as his owner requested, rolling onto his back. His previous owner had a fondness of knives and had liked to mark him whenever he did something bad … which was often.

“Oh god,” Morgan whispered when he saw the healing wounds on Spencer’s chest and legs. He closed his eyes and took a few more breaths. “None of these appear to be infected,” he said with as little emotion as possible. “I won’t … you don’t appear to need the hospital, but you’ll stay off your fee until you’re well.”

“Yes, s-Morgan,” Spencer whispered. “May I … can I get dressed, please?”

Morgan nodded, and handed Spencer the sweats and t-shirt. “Once you’re dressed, you’ll go right to bed,” he said. “It looks like you need some sleep.”

“Where do I sleep, Morgan?” Spencer asked.

“You’ll sleep in here tonight,” Morgan said. “Then you’ll take the guest room.”

Spencer looked warily at Morgan. He wasn’t playing some sort of trick? “The guest room?” he asked.

“Of course,” Morgan said. “Where do you think I’d put you, on the floor?” At Spencer’s blush, he clenched his fists again. That bastard made Spencer sleep on the floor? “No, Spencer, I would never put you on the floor.”

“Thank you, s-Morgan,” Spencer whispered. The sweats and t-shirt were large and made Spencer look like a child as he carefully slid under the covers of the bed.

Morgan rubbed his face and sat down in a nearby chair to watch over Spencer as he slept. In just a few hours, his life had changed dramatically.

*****

Morgan watched as Spencer washed the dishes from their dinner. Four months … Spencer had been with him for four months and was still scared of him. Morgan couldn’t get too close to Spencer, without him flinching or backing away. He’d talked to his best friend Penelope about it, and she’d told him that it would take time … but that Spencer would eventually come around.

All Morgan could do was … wait.

It was a slow process, getting to know Spencer, helping him work through what had happened with his previous owner. There were many sleepless nights as Morgan tried to help Spencer through his nightmares, all the while trying to keep his distance as not to frighten the young man.

But Spencer was improving. He wasn’t as gaunt as he’d been when Morgan first rescued him. The bruises and cuts had healed and the dark circles under Spencer’s eyes were nearly gone. And the fear? The fear was still there. Morgan didn’t know what to do.

Spencer could feel Morgan’s eyes on him as he washed the dishes. He was trying, really he was. But the fear lingered.

“Spencer,” Morgan said, startling Spencer so much he dropped the plate he was drying, flinching when it hit the floor and shattered. He dropped to the floor, head on his arms.

“Sorry, sir!” Spencer cried out. “Please don’t punish me!”

Morgan crouched down next to Spencer and helped him up. “Spencer,” he said softly. “I won’t hurt you, it was an accident.”

Spencer blinked up at Morgan. “I … I know that,” he whispered. “I promise I do … but … “

“It’s hard, I know,” Morgan said, cupping Spencer’s cheek. “But I won’t hurt you, Spencer.”

The gentle touch surprised Spencer. Morgan had made it a point to not touch him, to let him get used to his situation. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“Spencer,” Morgan whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against Spencer’s. It was wrong … slaves and owners weren’t supposed to be together. But Morgan couldn’t help himself as he gathered Spencer in his arms and kissed him gently.

“Morgan,” Spencer murmured against Morgan’s lips. “This is wrong.”

“Don’t care,” Morgan replied, pulling back. “These past four months have been … well, they weren’t the best at times, but … I’ve fallen for you. You’re smart and funny and sexy as hell … “

Spencer blushed bright red as he snuggled into Morgan’s arms. “We can’t,” he murmured.

“We can,” Morgan said. “I’ll pay off whatever debt you have … I’ll make you free.” He lifted Spencer into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

“You’d … Derek,” Spencer whispered, saying his owner’s first name for the first time ever.

Morgan smiled down at Spencer as he laid the younger man on the bed. “As much as you belong to me … I belong to you,” he murmured as he laid on the bed with Spencer. There wouldn’t be any sex that night, their first night. He just wanted Spencer in his arms.

Spencer curled into Morgan’s embrace, sighing softly as he finally felt … peace.

 

  



End file.
